Behind the Meatball
"Behind The Meatball" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in March. A dog named Fido is craving for meat but can't seem to get any. How will he be able to find his favourite food? Script NOTICE: The story might not have swearing in it. It starts off with a dog house. It closes up on it to show the name "Fido" indicating the dog's name. Fido is seen in his dog house dreaming about meat. While doing so, he is seen moving around in excitement and hunger. A woman is seen bringing food in a dog bowl at the front door. Woman: Here Fido! Here Fido! Fido then wakes up. Woman: Come and get it! Fido is seen with excitement and rushes to the dog bowl. He takes it to his dog house and is seen with drool in his mouth. Fido then sees that the bowl is filled with vegetables mostly. Fido: What is this?! He picks up a carrot with his foot. Fido: Err! Bugs Bunny food! (Makes a disgusted face) He throws the carrot away. Fido: There has got to be some meat in here! Or at least something I would like it eat!! He digs through the dog bowl and to his surprise, finds dog food. Fido: YES!! Bingo at last! He then pours some on his hand and starts to eat it. Suddenly, his face turns from wide happy to confused. He sniffs on the can to find a sign. The sign says: "DOG FOOD CONTAINS THE FOLLOWING: PROTEINS, VITAMINS, POULTRY, FISH, FATS AND MINERALS. BUT SINCERELY, NO MEAT.". Seeing this, he angrily spits everything out and crushes up the can. Then, he starts having a tantrum on the floor. Fido: (Cries) I want meat! Red juicy tender meat! (Cries louder) He then breaks the fourth wall. Fido: I'm pretty sure you folks have had a situation like this haven't you? He continues to cry on the floor. Fido: Meat! I want meat! Dark! Then screen is seen turning dark for some reason. Fido: Darker! Darker! DARK DARK MEAT!! He then starts to hallucinate a log as meat. Fido: I SEE MEAT!! He then rushes to the log only to get trampled over it and fall. He then sees a baseball bat as meat. Fido quickly rushes to the "meat" and bites on it. It then shows his mouth filled with wood. He then sees a truck that says "MEAT DELIVERY" which accidentally drops a steak on the road. Fido sees this and zips to the piece. He then remembers how the other two where actually just his hallucinations and thinks that this might be another one of it. Fido: (Laughs) You can't fool me! It's another one of those tricks! Suddenly, a little yellow dog comes over and grabs the steak while leaving. Fido sees this and then becomes confused. He then gets angered realizing it was real meat while the little dog is seen walking over a fence. Quickly, Fido grabs the meat with his mouth and starts pulling on it. On the other side however, it shows a tree holding it. The tree's bottom then breaks off hitting Fido in the face. Screaming, he is seen with a crooked face that has been crushed by the tree. He then breathes hard turning his face back to normal. To his left, he sees the steak on the floor. Fido is seen about to grab the meat but it is grabbed by a hand. It goes to the left to show the bulldog holding the steak. Fido: Hey! That's mine! Bulldog: And who saw it first?! He punches Fido in the face. Fido is seen near a tree hit in the face but gets up. The bulldog is seen running off with the meat. Fido however on the other side of the fence is seen holding a mallet. When he hits the dog in the head, it does no effect to him. He sees this and gets shocked. The little yellow dog however quickly grabs the meat from the bulldog's mouth and leaves without another word. The two then see this and start chasing the little pup. Fido trips the little dog over behind from a fence and runs off with the steak. He however gets tripped over by the Bulldog and he takes the steak with him. However, be cautious, he looks over from behind the fence to see nobody. When walking off however, he gets knocked in the head by a hammer. Fido is seen running off with the steak but is hit in the head with a trash bin lid which is what the bulldog did. The little dog however comes by and takes the steak while silently walking off. The Bulldog sees this and inverts Fido back to his normal state pointing at the little dog. The two start chasing after him and start a fight cloud. Fido and the bulldog look confused. The two then open the dust cloud. The dog however comes out licking his lips meaning he ate up the steak. He burps and puts his hand on his mouth. He continues to walk off. The two dogs look at this. Fido: Well... we can dream can't we? He grabs the mallet and knocks out the Bulldog along with himself. A cloud appear in which shows the two dreaming about meat. It irises out on them smiling. -------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story -------------------- Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Fido. * This story was the bonus feature for Paranormal Activity. Category:From 2019 Category:Fido Episodes Category:Woman Episodes Category:Little Dog Episodes Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Bulldog Episodes Category:Bugs Bunny Episodes